1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a liquid crystal panel that improves color shift at large angles.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is that with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates, application of electricity is selectively carried out to control the liquid crystal molecules to change direction in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD. The backlight modules can be classified in two types, namely a side-edge backlight module and a direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the backside of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source directly supplied to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module comprises an LED light bar, serving as a backlight source, which is arranged at an edge of a backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one side of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to pass through an optic film assembly to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
To improve displaying quality of a large viewing angle liquid crystal panel, the common solution of the industry is dividing a sub-pixel into two zones and the two zones are arranged to have inconsistent V-T curves (voltage-transmission curve). Through imposition of the V-T curves of the two zones, the original V-T curve can be improved and eventually improvement of the displaying quality of the large viewing angle liquid crystal panel is realized. As shown in FIG. 1, a known arrangement for forming inconsistent V-T curves for the two zones is to induce a voltage difference between the two zones 100, 200 through capacitive coupling after the capacitors have been charged and eventually the V-T curves of the two zones 100, 200 become different, allowing them to be superimposed. However, this arrangement requires an increased area for disposing electronic components/devices, such as coupling capacitors. This is disadvantageous for the pixel aperture rate. The term “aperture rate” indicates a ratio between the area of a pixel, with the portions where wiring and transistor (often being concealed by a black matrix) are arranged removed, through which light can transmit and the entire surface area of the pixel.